List of Movesets (OC Clash)
((This Page contains a List of "movesets" featured on Athorment's Undergoing project OC Clash and thus contains major Spoilers. Discretion is recomended)) The Following List contains the movesets of the announced characters only and will be updated as the project continues. Basic Idea A series of Templates had been made to make the planning of movesets easier and faster. The same stick figure character seen in the Flash Animation that explains the "controls" was used to fill the example to give a clear idea of the objective of the templates. Controllers Inspired on classic 2D Fighting games and modified to make easier controllers. The following are the commands planned for a Nintendo GameCube Controller. Solo Buttons *JoyStick: Movement. Neutral Position. Do Nothing. Don't move while attacking. Right and Left Sides. Move Right or Left. Upwards. Jump Down. Duck/Crouch. Keep Ducking while attacking and defending for a lower diferent moveset. *C-Stick: Dash Movement Neutral Position. Do Nothing. Right and Left Sides. Dash/Run Right or left. Some characters can perform a Dash on midair, some others can wall-Jump. Upwards. High jump. Perfect to avoid beam attacks and reach for Air Combo. Downwards. Lay on the ground. Some characters are capable of Positioning themselves laying on the ground and moving in very low positions. *Attack Buttons: Basic Moveset This can be used in Midair and while crouching Y button: Weak Fast Attack X Button: Medium Range Attack A Button: Strong Slower Attack *Special Buttons: R Button: Grab and Throw. Can be use in Midair too. L Button: Block/Defend. Defense stance to reduce Damage. Can be used in Midair and while Crouching too. Focus Attacks and grabs Break through. B Button: Special Attack. Control Pad: Taunt Button. It serves as a special command for some characters. Z Button: Hyper Combo Triger in combination with any of the joystick or C-Stick. Combinations -Y Button + X Button. Aerial Combo Starter. The character does an upwards strike to send foes flying and begin an Air Combo. -A Button + B Button. Focus Attack. A Powerful attack that charges and unleashes a defense breaker move. -C-Stick movement + Any Attack Button. Dash Attack. -R button + Joystick in Opposite direction from enemy. Grab and Backwards throw to switch places on screen. -Z Button + L Button. Hardened defense. Activates an improved defense that completely blocks enemy damage at the cost of Hyper combo gauge. The longer the block, the more gauge spent. -Z Button + Joystick or C-Stick in any Direction. Trigers an Hyper Combo. Main Article: List of Hyper Combos Direction away from Foe is a Close range or a Counter Hyper, Direction towards Foe is a Projectile long range hyper, Upwards or Downwards direction is a Ravaging Middle range and/or moving Hyper. Of course there are exceptions, but the majority work this way. Characters Announced Characters Templates and Move Descriptions: None yet Empty Moveset Templates Right click on each and open in new Tab MovesetTemplates1.png|Template 1: Move|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Moveset-Template-1-260736863 MovesetTemplates2.png|Template 2: Attacks|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Moveset-Template-2-260738768 MovesetTemplates3.png|Template 3: Special|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Moveset-Template-3-260740285 MovesetTemplates4.png|Template 4: Extra|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/AASUF-Moveset-Template-4-260741261